HOUND DOG
center|650px Biografía HOUND DOG(ハウンド・ドッグ).Es una banda de J-Rock formada en los 70's.Se dieron a conocer en Japon por el tema musical R★O★C★K★S para el OP 1 de "Naruto".El nombre de la agrupación está basado en el tema "Hound Dog"(un tema interpretado por Elvis Presley ) , debido a que Kohei Otomo es fanático del cantante.La Banda ha modificado a la mayoría de sus integrantes durante su trayectoria musical exceptuando a Kohei Otomo(Voz) , que se ha mantenido desde su comienzo hasta la actualidad. La banda ya no saca discos desde 2010. Pero sigue haciendo conciertos para sus fans. Integrantes * Kohei Otomo : Voz (1976 - Presente) ' * Shigeru Takahashi '(1976 - 1980) * Tamate (1976 - 1978) * Junichi Yashima (1978 - 2006) * Hitoshi Minowa (1978 - 2005) * Setsuo Umifuji (1978 - 1984) * Satoh (1978 - 1980) Enlaces * Pagina Oficial * Twitter Oficial Discografia Álbumes WTTR.jpg|Welcome To The Rock'n Roll Show 01.05.1980 SPLAY.jpg|STAND PLAY 21.04.1981 Power Up.jpg|Power Up ! 21.11.1981 ROLL OVER.jpg|ROLL OVER 01.04.1982 BBOY.jpg|BRASH BOY 01.07.1983 DREAMER.jpg|DREAMER 21.07.1984 SPORTS.jpg|SPIRITS ! 25.08.1985 LOVE.jpg|Love 21.12.1986 BE QUIET.jpg|BE QUIET 10.12.1987 GOLD.jpg|GOLD 11.01.1989 VOICE-0.jpg|VOICE 01.01.1990 BACK TO ROCK.jpg|BACK TO ROCK 25.01.1991 BRIDGE.jpg|BRIDGE 22.02.1992 RIVER.jpg|RIVER 29.07.1993 ROCK ME.jpg|ROCK ME 10.11.1994 ACROSS THE RAINBOW.jpg|ACROSS THE RAINBOW 19.10.1996 BABY UNIVERSE-0.jpg|BABY UNIVERSE 29.07.1998 HAPPY STAR.jpg|HAPPY STAR 01.06.2000 Big Dipper.jpg|Big Dipper 07.12.2002 11 Rooms for.jpg|11 Rooms For Sky 18.02.2004 OMEGA.jpg|OMEGA 29.06.2005 Albumes de Compilacion ROCKS TO ROLL.jpg|ROCKS TO ROLL 15.07.1987 Nothing Rock.jpg|Nothing But Rock And Roll 21.07.1987 Heart of B.jpg|Heart Of Ballad 01.12.1988 FAVORITE THING.jpg|FAVORITE THINGS～HOUND DOG BEST 20.08.1996 HOME GROWN.jpg|HOME GROWN 25.10.1997 GOLDEN J-POP-0.jpg|GOLDEN J-POP/THE BEST HOUND DOG 21.11.1997 THE BEST INNO.jpg|THE BEST～INNOCENT DAYS～ 21.08.1998 Lucky Star H.jpg|Lucky Star 22.09.1999 Albumes en Vivo Rollovertokyo.jpg|Roll Over Tour Tokyo 01.07.1982 Okamitodore.jpg|Oukami to Odore ~Hound Dog Budokan Live~ 21.12.1983 Tendernight.jpg|Tender Night...and seated 20.03.1999 LuckyHappy.jpg|LUCKY and HAPPY Live Best Hit 19.09.2000 Sencillos WelcomeT.jpg|Arashi no Kinyoubi/Welcome To The Rock'n Roll show 21.03.1980 Rock'nRoll.jpg|Omae wa B－88／Rock'n Roll 01.10.1980 We are HD.jpg|Ochokura Reta Yoru／We are HOUND DOG 21.03.1981 Rainy Lady.jpg|Sukuurudeizu／RAINY LADY GOOD‐BYE（Miss M Nisasagu 21.09.1981 Pin Up.jpg|Uwakina Parettokyatto/PIN UP GIRL 15.01.1982 NoBirt.jpg|Namida no Birthday/Oh ! Sukyandaru 01.09.1982 STILL!.jpg|STILL! /FEN Okikinagara 21.05.1983 Please3.jpg|Please Please Please／Midnight Boogie 05.03.1984 GoodbyeN.jpg|Goodbye Dourimao/Konya Hauto de 21.06.1984 ff.jpg|ff (foruteshimo)/ Dansu de Romansu 25.08.1985 LongWayHomeBIg.jpg|Long Way Home 27.08.1986 DiamondEyes.jpg|Diamond Eyes / Christy 21.06.1987 Ambitious-0.jpg|Ambitious / Don't Cry 01.04.1988 OnlyLoveDestiny.jpg|Only Love / Destiny 01.10.1988 Nonameheroes.jpg|No Name Heroes / Believe 01.12.1988 Hounddog15no.jpg|15 no Koukishin / Muri wo Shouchi de (Tokyo Dome Live Version) 21.02.1989 Tellmewhy.jpg|Tell Me Why / ROAD (Studio Live Version) 25.10.1989 DekaiTaiyou.jpg|Dekkai Taiyou ~Jump Jump Jump!~ 10.08.1990 HounddogGlory.jpg|GLORY / Sunao ni Narenakute ~ Remember You ~ 21.12.1990 FLYOnlyLove.jpg|FLY / Only Love (Live Version) 25.04.1991 Houndogbridge.jpg|BRIDGE ~Ano Hashi o Wataru Toki~ 09.02.1992 TheSunAlso.jpg|Hihamatanoboru ~ THE SUN ALSO RISES/ BEGINNING 27.02.1993 Jealousy.jpg|JEALOUSY 25.03.1993 Poweroflove.jpg|Power of Love / No Surrender 25.07.1994 RockMeHD.jpg|Rock Me / Sugao No Mamade Lovi'n You 10.10.1994 Gingano.jpg|Ginga no Sasayaki 25.10.1994 Omaenokoshite.jpg|Omae o Kesshite Hanasanai / Rolling on the Road / BROTHER LOUIE 10.06.1995 Sayonaranomuko.jpg|Sayonara no Mukou ni / Shining 10.09.1995 Acrosstherainbow.jpg|Across the Rainbow ~ Niji no Kanate e~ / No No My Darlin' 01.10.1996 Season heart-bspline.jpg|Season / Shoushin-Heart Break- 01.02.1997 Smileforme.jpg|Smile for me / Graduate 19.04.1997 Korekaranohito.jpg|Korekara no Hito / Journey Man 21.01.1998 Bymyself.jpg|By Myself / Ikutsu Mo no Yoru o Koete 21.05.1998 Junction.jpg|Junction / Taiyou ni Mukatte 18.07.1998 Doit.jpg|Do it 01.09.1999 Bird.jpg|Bird / Shimokita / Down Town Alley 20.06.2001 Rocks.jpg|R★O★C★K★S／ff (Fortesimo) 20.11.2002 Popcorn.jpg|Popcorn / Just a Daybreak 07.12.2002 Nakunayo.jpg|Naku na yo / Rock On / Miles Away 25.09.2003 Tatahitotsu.jpg|Tatta Hitotsu n o Ainouta / Naku na yo / SONGS 21.04.2004 SONGS.jpg|SONGS 30.03.2005 A capella.JPG|A capella / alive 20.04.2005 DVD / VHS RollTourTokyo.jpg|Roll Over Tour, Tokyo ??.??.1983 CatsandDogs.jpg|Cats & Dogs, Live At Seibu Lions Stadium 10.08.1985 HoundDog50s.jpg|THE ROLLING 50's & THE GLORIOUS 50's 11.12.2006 Galeria Videografia Categoría:Bandas formadas en 1970 Categoría:J-Rock Categoría:Sony Music Entertainment Categoría:Sony Music Records